Reincarnation, New Beginning
by AugustD.Karaz
Summary: After going through hell, August is reborn into a new era, The current era of One Piece. Watch as he joins the Straw Hat Pirates and together with them go through there adventure. Slight tragedy on the side. Fem!Luffy. Might have pairings later on in the story. Book 1. Currently on Hiatus.
1. The Prologue: Reincarnation

This world is so cold. It's been seven years since it has started and last of us is finally coming to an end. I was "lucky" enough to survive since the beginning and since then it's felt like hell. I finally thought it would be better to end it myself. The only way I would die at this point is by starvation or disease. I've done everything I've wanted, all of my family is dead, I don't have the power to create the new age, so at this point I think it's right to just end this horror story by myself.

I turn around to the outside of the cave. All I saw was a haze. I was only about 50 meters high and half-way down I only saw the haze covering. I thought to myself 'It's from the bombs isn't it?' 'Why did it have to be like this?' was all I thought. I turn around and walk further into the darkness I now call the end.

At the end of a tunnel was a stone throne I made for myself. It was my "death bed." "Well. I think it's time I say goodbye." I say to myself, "I can only hope that it's an eternity of peace after this."

I set myself within the throne to wear I cannot fall off if I fall asleep and I'm clearly visible to the outside world. I lay there looking towards the starless sky at the end of the cave.

'Why did it half to end like this…' Tears start running down my face as I recollect all of the past events I have encountered throughout the past seven years. All of my loved ones were killed early on and the only motivation that I had to go through that homicide was the hope that it would end and the aftermath would make my life so much better.

'Who am I kidding, I only did it because I thought I could make this world something better.' I thought, 'I never had the capability to do something like that.'

"I think it's time. I've lived enough of this horrid world."

I then follow the procedure the United States used on death row. I inject myself with sodium thiopental and let it set for two seconds. I follow up with flushing with saline to quicken its travel through my bloodstream. My final injection is potassium chloride which will stop my heart.

I just sit there in my chair thinking of how my life had could of gotten so much better. I finally close my eyes as I know that I am on death's door. 'The moment of truth' I thought as I had a smile on my face.

"Finally it's over…"

* * *

As soon as I knew I had died, I felt a strange warmth. It didn't feel new or somewhere else but rather I had been here before. No, not exactly. It's not the same feeling I had before. I didn't have to breath, sleep, or consume anything. I just laid there in an eternal peace.

What I have wanted for so long...

* * *

I laid there for nine months in that peace. I never wanted to leave and I still continue so. I only have a slight consciousness that vanishes on and off.

…

I felt a slight tug. A pushing motion around me pushed me towards an exit. I finally begin to feel a bit of control over what I have. I open my eyes to see a light in the distant. A very small light. The push kept getting stronger and stronger and I hated it more and more. I wished it to stop. I didn't want to leave this peace that I was in. I began to cry softly as I was pushed out.

I was being held by something much bigger than me. I felt minuscule and one horrid realization hit me. I felt a pain in my chest, a pain that told me that I needed to breath. I struggled with breathing and it felt new and painful to me.

That is when I felt it. The sudden horror hit me and it hit hard. I could remember everything. The horror of a life I had before had come back, as memories. I cried. The only thing I could do after I dealt with that horrid reality. It hadn't gone away, it had only come back to haunt me even more. And with that horrid realization I had finally knew what was going on around me. I had been reborn. **Reincarnated.**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter and the next will be about my OC's past before the main story line. Also want to point out that at the beginning, what he goes through is meant to be mysterious and will be explained in a chapter in the future.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure

My name is August. I was don't know who I was named after but all I know is that that's what my father named be before he left. My mom tried taking care of me by herself for nine years but she later died of pirates.

For the next fifteen years I learned hell of a lot of things. The most surprising of them is that I learned I was in the world of One Piece at age four. Hell of a surprise and when I learned about it I was in a state of shock for the next week. The next thing I learned is that some of what I had in my previous life had carried over to this version of me. I had my incredible eyesight and hearing which made everyone on the island look as if they needed glasses and hearing aids. The third thing I learned is that I am located in North Blue. The fourth and final thing I learned was that I was born 18 years before the main storyline that had everyone we knew and loved.

My immediate plan at the time was to compete against the straw hat crew which I still have to this day. I didn't feel like it is the right thing to join the crew as I'm not apart of the main storyline and at times I would feel like I didn't belong there.

My plan was to leave my island and create a crew at fifteen and jump on the grand line within a few weeks similar to how the main crew did. I would then take my time on the grand line and hope that it goes well. Whether or not the straw hat crew would meet my crew at Sabaody Archipelago didn't matter to me as I would then follow the same path and train for a few years.

I didn't bother to plan anymore because I didn't want to ruin parts of the fun of adventuring and just leave it up to when we get to the grand line.

* * *

I woke up after an afternoon nap. 'I suppose it's about time I get dinner, huh.' I thought to myself. I jump out of my coach and walk to the door.

"The hell do you think you're going!" yelled my drunk adopted father.

"I'm going to town." as I walk out the door.

I don't know why someone like that would adopt me. Shortly after my mom and sister died of pirates I was adopted by him as "insurance." My real father left soon after I was born. My mother didn't seem distressed about it. It actually seemed like she knew it was going to happen.

I always go to town for some sort of food as the people there sympathize me and what I've been through the past few years. There is some joint that will let me get something for little money at the same quality as everyone else.

'Why do I always have to go through death. Can't I have a break.' I thought as I tried to cheer myself up.

I walk into a pub that was owned by friends of mine.

"Oi, August is here." yelled a female waitress named Sarah.

"You don't have to do that every time." I sigh.

"You coming alone this time?" as she ignores my previous comment.

"Yeah."

She leads me to the bar and yells at the bartender "The usual over here!"

"How do you know what I want?" I respond angrily.

"I know, it's the only thing you ever get."

After I finished eating I placed down 500 beli and walked off.

"You do know it costs more than 500 right brat." a drunk pirate called after me.

He walks over to me and puts a hand on me. "You're going to have to pay much more than that." His crewmates walk over to us drawing their weapons.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the bartender and Sarah watching us out of the corner of their eyes. I put my hands into the pockets of my shorts.

"So are you going to pay or are we going to force you to do so?"

"I'm on welfare, I don't have to pay as much for food."

"The hell do I care!" as he swings his sword at me.

I dodge the attack and with centripetal force I swing myself around and crescent kick his temples hard enough to send him crashing into other tables. The attack spawned the other's and I counter with a Sanji like kick in which I'm on my hands and kick in a circle. The following attack knocks them back which only knocks out the weaker bunch.

"This kid is fucking strong." I can hear the first guy saying as he got up.

"No shit, I'm not even at 10% yet."

"You little shit" Once again he swings his sword in the same way as last time.

I counterattack in the same way except a little extra force to make him feel it when he wakes up. "Sarah do you want me to clean this up or should I just kick them out." I hear a slight yes and I pick up three at a time and take them out of the pub.

"You need to stop creating fights everywhere you go August. Eventually you might run into someone who can give you a run for your money." I hear the bartender yell after me.

"The day I find someone who can compare to me on these four seas will be the day I die." I yell back.

* * *

I head back to my house waiting for the fight that will break out as soon as I get there. As much as I can thank my adopted father for taking me in and dealing with me for these past six years he still fights me everyday and he is an alcoholic. After he adopted me he "bought" my house and turned it into his drinking cavern. After I settled in a big argument would always break out everytime I come home from town over some random topic.

As I'm heading over the hill to our house I finally notice a large amount of smoke over my head and the smell of smoke clouds my smell. 'No one comes out here unless they are hunting. And no idiot would start a fire near a wolf infested forest.' I thought, 'It has to be at my house, that asshole would be the only one who would do such a thing.'

I arrived at my house to a massive fire covering it to the brim. I pick up my pace and run inside looking for that asshole. After looking around and seeing no one I can hear a faint laughter outside in the back yard. I head out towards the back to find a mob of pirates. The leader of the group is grabbing my adopted father by the throat and laughing.

"Oi what the hell are you doing!" I yell.

"Oh, just in time. This is your son that you are so "proud" of." I can hear the captain snicker.

"What do you want with him?"

"I'm just teaching him a lesson. He tried to get money off of us and when we threatened to kill him he responded with his son could kick our asses. So I thought we would come over and make him think about what he has done." he says to me confidently. "I think we are done here."

He turns around and waves for his comrades to follow him. After getting a few meters away he turns around and shoots my adopted dad with a drawn pistol.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing." as I run over to the dying man.

"Are you alright?"

"*cough* *cough* What do you think? I'm sorry August, I just wanted to get money to help us. I got too cocky and told them that you were the strongest on the island, no the entire North Blue. I'm sorry."

"I'm a worthless parent. I don't know what I was thinking when I said I was going to take care of you. I felt maybe I could do something productive in this...world." He musters out as he dies in my arms.

I drop the corpse and as fast as I can I run to town. As soon as I get to town I can see a crowd watching a scene near the harbor.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY MY SUBORDINATES ARE HALF DEAD!" thundered the captain. "I WANT TO KNOW THIS INSTANT."

The crowd was trembling and I knew that if I did nothing he was going to kill them all.

"I did it." I say as I walk up to the center of the town.

The captain began to laugh. "So if I got this right, a child took out almost my entire crew. Sounds logical. l want the real person who beat my crew to face me."

I can see the man who tried to fight me at the pub walk up to him and say "No captain, that is the guy who kicked our asses."

The captain snickers for a few seconds and then pulls out a pistol. "I'd prefer not to hurt a child but I guess I have to get revenge for what this child has done to my crew."

As soon as he finished his sentence I ran to him in that instant. I can hear the whole crowd gasp at how fast I moved in that time. I then spin around and roundhouse kick him into the water below the pier. "That is for all that you have done." I yell to him.

I can hear him swimming to his ship as if he was running from me. I watch over at the crew members to see what they are doing and following his actions run to there ship as if the devil was chasing them. After standing there for a moment I begin to walk over towards the ship to start the biggest fight this town will ever see. At about halfway I can hear overhead the captain yelling at this crew members to set up "that" cannon. I had no idea what he was talking about and I just continued to walk down the pier as if nothing is happening. A few moments later I can hear the captain walking towards the middle of his ship just past the main mast. All the crew members were scattering towards the hatch to the lower deck.

After about a minute you could hear gears moving and moving objects. Out from under the ship from the lower deck came a cannon. In that few seconds all I could hear and see was the blinding light that came from the cannon and a loud bang sound. In that moment of time I barely dodged the massive bullet that was shot at me. In the path was a trail of destruction. The townspeople dodged the bullet as well but in the way was just destruction. Broken houses, the pier was split in half, and everything in the way was beyond repair. I turn around and in a rage I rush the ship and with full force I punch the captain causing him to be sent 100 meters forward into the ocean. I calm down for a second and walk towards the hatch to finish the rest of the crew.

But it was too late, the cannon turned around in that time and for a second time the cannon shot at me. This time is was successful.

After what seemed like a few seconds I could feel myself flying through the air going at about 160 km/h. 'Why does stuff like this always have to end like this?' I ask myself.

* * *

A/N: Turns out there will be one more chapter of my OC's past. This chapter pretty much explained where he is from and how he got to his next island. If you like the story so far favorite and/or follow and review if you want to ask me a question or just to convey thoughts on the series. Also the first seven chapters will be released everyday and after that chapters will be uploaded anytime I feel like it but I will at least upload once a week. Peace.


	3. Chapter 2: The Biggest Meeting

I woke up to a loud bang resounding throughout the entire room I was currently in. I slowly open my eyes to see a small girl at the door of the room in a stance that would resemble someone trying to sneak out.

"Uh, sorry. I guess I woke you, haha...ha." I hear her say.

"It's okay, I was going to get up anyway… Wait… where the hell and I?"

"You're in a spare room of my house." said a busty girl who was coming in through the door. "Lucy here found you in the woods covered in blood and gunpowder."

"Seems like an infirmary too me, but where am I? And what's your name?" I ask her with a slight nosebleed.

"My name is Makino and you're in Foosha Village in East Blue. Normally you would introduce yourself first." she replied handing me a tissue for my nosebleed.

"Ah sorry, my name is August. I'm really in Foosha Village…? Fuck." I take the tissue and clean up the blood on my nose. This situation was quite the opposite of what I was hoping for. If news spread around that someone fell from the sky onto the island, Luffy is bound to show up.

"A boy like you should not be using that kind of language." she said walking out the door. "There are some clothes on the table over there for you to change into. Let's give him some privacy for a few minutes Lucy."

"Eh...but I want to ask him questions." the small girl said reluctantly walking out the door with a somewhat sad face. She looks back at me for a brief second and I get a quick look at what she looks like. She is about only 144 centimeters tall and has short black hair. She has a small scar on her eye and a young face that made her seem really young. On the top of her head there was a tuft of hair that sprang up giving away that she had brushed her hair in only a few seconds.

I quickly change into the new set of clothes which composed of a plain white tee and pair of jeans and leave the room. The room outside was just a standard living room with a coach and a few chairs. Makino and the girl called "Lucy" was sitting down at the table holding a hat in her lap. "Lucy" had a look on her face that gave the impression that she had just been lectured. As soon as she saw me the face she just had on was gone with the wind and was replaced with a look of happiness and curiosity.

"So are you an angel or something?" was her first question.

"Did you not hear what I said before Lucy?" replied Makino angrily. "Are you hungry do you want anything?" she asks me.

"Yeah I can eat something. Anything will suffice. And no I am not an angel. Where did you get that from."

"Don't egg her on please. She could go on for hours asking whatever is on her mind." said Makino from the kitchen.

"You came from the sky didn't you so you must be an angel?" Lucy said ignoring Makino's comment.

"Not everything that comes from the sky is an angel. I didn't even come from the sky, I came from North Blue." I respond to Lucy's question "What's your name by the way?"

"My name, shishishi. My name is Monkey D. Lucy, I'm going to be the queen of the pirates."

I was leaning on my chair to where only two legs were touching the ground. When I heard her name I was in so much shock that I fell back in my chair. I jumped off the ground and picked up my chair and sat back down trying to act like what I just did never happened.

"Are you alright. You're pretty weird. Shishishi."

"I don't want to hear that coming from someone who thinks that everything that comes from the sky is 'angelic' and that asks questions all the time."

I think I was just shaking it off but I was in a state of shock. I've always seen Luffy as a guy and not a girl. It was a massive surprise to me plus with the fact that I was meeting the main protagonist of the original story so soon was too much. I got a better look at her and realized that I was an idiot for not realizing it. The scar under her left eye and under the table in her lab was her famous straw hat.

"Your dinner is ready August." came Makino as she walked over to the table carrying two plates of food for Luffy *cough* sorry, Lucy and me. "And you seemed so shocked after learning her name, are you okay."

"I just pushed too hard and the chair fell back. And dinner?" I reply trying to keep my cool.

"Yeah you were out cold for three days straight. The sun's been done for about two hours. Lucy has been waiting for you to wake up thinking that you will be able to entertain her. She's supposedly been bored for the past few months.

"The real reason she saved me." I reply.

After I finished eating I said I was going to go out for a breath of fresh air. I notice Lucy got up as soon as I said that so I decided to start a little test.

* * *

After leaving the house I decide to turn to take off and run around the house into the woods surrounding the village. Generally knowing where Dadan and the ASL tree house is I decide to run at full force to get there as fast as I can.

Within a few minutes I stop to take a look around and too see if Lucy was following me. I stood there for 10 minutes before I heard footsteps running to where I was. I could hear heavy breathing and slight muttering of "Where did he go?" From where I was standing I peek around the corner a bit to see Lucy jogging up the forest. Letting her get a slight glance of me I continue to run in the forest going at a slower pace to let Lucy catch up.

"Wait up, what the hell are you doing?!" I hear behind me.

"See if you can catch up then." I pick up my pace and start using the terrain to slow her down.

After about twenty minutes of that I come to a stream and I jump across and I wait at the other side. Not one minute later I see Lucy running down the path to the stream. After seeing me she picks up speed and she reels her arm back as if she was going to stretch her arm out to me. I play along and act like I don't know what is going on by getting up and slowly jogging away. As soon as she releases I continue until it's within a few feet away from me and then I slide to the left and run towards her. Surprised that I dodged it without looking she quickly tries again with her other arm only to end in failure as I do the same again. I jump across the stream and run past her within a second to taunt her. The taunt works and going at full speed she runs after me yelling "I will catch you!"

After multitasking running from Lucy and searching for the ASL tree house I finally stumbled upon the massive trees that housed the tree house. 'Lucy wouldn't dare to look here for me' I thought.

I get to the top only to hear in the distance "I finally found you!" I look at the clearing below to find Lucy staring up at me and the treehouse. She stretches her arms up and launches herself up.

"Why did you run from me?" she asks immediately.

"It was a test. You said you wanted to be a pirate so a test like what I did should be no problem." In reality it was a test for two reasons, if she had the Gomu Gomu no Mi and if she was athletic.

"Well you could've told me before and not of started right after we ate. I have cramps in my sides because of you." she said sheepishly.

"Well my goal was achieved so why don't we head back now." I offered. I learned what I needed so we could head back to Foosha Village. I was however a bit surprised Lucy went along with what I did. I did though, swear I saw a bit of happiness in her eyes as she chased me.

* * *

About half-way out of the forest I finally see Lucy fidgeting slightly.

"What is wrong, you're fidgeting." I say to break the silence between us.

"Nothing. Just thinking something." she responds.

"Ok whatever." I start to walk ahead.

"Uh, actually. I have something to ask you?" Lucy has her head low and she stopped walking.

I was a bit confused, I had never seen Luffy like this in the anime. Was there a difference between the male version and the female version. Maybe I caused something from not originally being part of the original story line or was Luffy like this during this time as well?

"August, would you join my crew?" she asked nervously.

"Why are you nervous, shouldn't a captain always have confidence when asking people to join his or her crew?" I asked her.

"It's just that I'm not even a pirate yet and I'm asking someone I hardly know to join my crew." she replies nervously.

At this point I was seriously wondering whether or not I was talking to the same person who would ask anything that he thought cool to join his crew. Maybe it was female hormones? How the hell I am supposed to know, I'm just following the original storyline. Or maybe it's not for those reasons but rather an excuse to be nervous? I just shrug it off.

"So will you join my crew?" she seemed to be a bit more confident.

"This actually came to a surprise. I never intended to become a pirate so getting asked like this so suddenly is a surprise. Let me think about it for a few minutes." I lied.

It wasn't a complete lie I really was surprised that she asked me to join her crew. Though everything after words was a lie. I just needed an excuse to think about what I want to do and maybe change my plans.

After about a few minutes of walking I decided to start the conversation again. "I think I will need a bit more time than just a few minutes to decide on whether or not to join your crew."

"Ah. Okay. How long until do you need to decide." Lucy said again.

Lucy thinking logically, what the fuck? At this point I was 50% sure that this isn't the real one and that I might not be in the original One Piece world. I look over at Lucy to find a twinge of sadness and a bit of a relieving look. She really does want me to join her crew doesn't she? I guess I really will think about it then, if she is trying this hard.

* * *

We were about at the edge of the forest when I began to notice something trailing us.

"Do dangerous animals live in these forests?" I ask Lucy

"There are some big animals but nothing too dangerous if you're strong. Why?" she responds.

"There is something trailing us so I just wanted to know if I should actually try when I take it out."

As soon as I finished my sentence a massive tiger jumps from the trees. I adjust my body and perform a spinning crescent kick into the tigers temples to send it flying to the side.

"Wow that was amazing!" yelled Lucy. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Lucy's eyes sparkling like she would if she saw something she believed to be amazing.

"Is it? All I did was kick him." I reply.

"That kick was amazing. It looked so cool." she said.

'Finally, the real one that I know of' I thought.

We finally arrived back at Foosha Village to find Makino standing outside her house looking around for us but not looking overly worried. After getting hearing distance from the house Makino spots us.

"Oi you two. I was looking for you for the past two hours that you were gone. And August your wounds aren't fully healed so get back here I need to apply bandages again and check if there is any damage. And Lucy I told you not to go running off everywhere." she yells.

…

After Makino finished she said I had to get some rest and to not do anything stupid like what I just did for two days. She shooed Lucy away and said she was going to get some sleep.

I stayed up for another hour thinking on whether I was going to accept her invitation or not. Considering my plan that I had before about creating my own crew was still the same and I haven't swayed from that decision. What made it so hard was the fact that I was getting invited to the Straw Hat crew. My final decision was swaying back and forth and I think I have gotten my final answer.

I was going to lie that I haven't decided yet for the entire week. After the week ends I will say I will not join your crew but I might change my mind in the future. I would then train for three years and after that it could go two ways. If I find the straw hat crew while in East Blue I will join the crew. However if I don't I will follow my original plan and create my own crew.

* * *

The week past and it was about time I was going to tell Lucy my decision. I had met most people in town during that time and spent most of the time there with Lucy. The nervousness she had when she asked me to join her crew was no longer there. For the rest of the week she was the same old Lucy (or Luffy I guess) that I knew from the anime and manga.

I woke up in my normal bed at Makino's house. I had stayed there because my wounds wouldn't heal for the two days that she said but rather healed in a week. I got up and changed into my clothes from the first day and tried to rush out of the house early. I open the door in my livingroom to finding Makino and Lucy eating at the table. It seemed like I interrupted an important conversation because both stopped talking as I entered the room.

Trying to get in over with fast and easy I say "Lucy I think I have come to a decision on your invitation."

"Really!?" she asks with excitement. 'She's confident that I will say yes. Too confident' I thought.

"I'm going to say it quick and I'm going to say it easy. No, I am not going to join your crew. However if we meet again I will reconsider my first answer."

I could see a hint of sadness but that went away as soon as I finished my sentence. Almost as if she knew I was going to say that.

"'When we meet again' you say, are you leaving?" Makino says.

"Yeah, I'm leaving later today. Maybe in a few hours."

"Why are you leaving?" they both asked.

"I need to prepare for the seas. I'm going to train for three years and after that I am thinking of becoming a pirate. Whether I join someones crew or I create my own."

"When are you leaving?" Makino asks.

"After I eat I'm going down to the harbor to get a boat"

"Where are you going to go?" Lucy asks.

"No idea, I'm just going to sail."

"Well come eat. We'll come down to the harbor with you."

I ate along with them and we went down to the harbor. Within an hour I got a paddle boat similar to Luffy's when he first left.

…

"Well, I guess it's goodbye huh." I say to Lucy as I prepare to sail off.

"No it isn't. We will see each other again. Though when we meet again you have to join my crew." She says smiling.

"Alright I will. Well see ya later, Lucy." I say to her to end the conversation.

"Yeah see you soon." she says.

I push off with my paddle into the free ocean and start paddling off. It only took me a few minutes to get far enough to meet the Lord of the Coast. He rises up out of the water and within a few seconds attacks me at full force. Instead of doing my normal spinning crescent kick, I just due a Luffy-style punch to his face sending him forward. He sinks back into the water allowing me to pass. I look back at Dawn Island say to myself "Three years huh."

* * *

 **A/N: The last chapter of my OC's past. The next chapter will take place from the main story line. However there is a few things I want to point out in this chapter. The reason Lucy acted so nervous was not me changing her character too much. There is a reason for it and I dropped some hints in the chapter. Tell me if I did Makino and Lucy correctly as it will improve my characters. And no Lucy will act like she did in this chapter for the rest of the series. Favorite and/or follow if you enjoyed and review if you want to convey thoughts on the series. Peace**


	4. Chapter 3: August's Introduction

**Reviews:**

 **blackfirekingkoncor: That is kinda the reason for her being nervous but not entirely. And no she isn't in love with him. It's sorta like you meet a hot girl at school and her personality is really good as well and you are kinda in that stage of having a crush, but not quite there. The other reason for her being nervous will be said in this chapter.**

* * *

Three years later

3rd POV

* * *

"Surrender or face the consequences." yelled the marine captain.

"Oi Lucy what do we do about this. We have been blown of course by the wind and no where near the baratie. Then you fire off cannons alerting the marines in the area where we are. Could you make this anymore worse?" yelled a certain swordsman.

"I told you I'm sorry."

"He's right Lucy, could you sit quietly for once?" replied a certain navigator.

"I was bored though."

"I don't want to say this one more time! Surrender or face the consequences! If you do not surrender we will fire at you!" yelled to marine captain once again.

"Uh sir, I don't think they are paying any attention to us." a marine soldier said to the captain.

"Then fire a cannon to get there attention." ordered the marine captain.

The sound of a cannon firing brought the attention to the straw hats. "I got it!" yelled Lucy as she launches herself into the air. " **Gomu Gomu no Fusen!** " yelled Lucy. Lucy's body is blown up with air making her seem like a balloon. The cannon hits her chest redirecting towards the ship's hull. Destroying everything in the lower decks.

While Lucy was taking care of the cannon the swordsman jumps on the deck to take out all of the marines. Lucy follows the swordsman and lands on the deck of the marine ship to fight alongside the swordsman. They then proceed to take out all of the marines.

* * *

1st POV

I wake up to a cannon blowing past me a few inches in front of my face. I get up in a hurry in order to dodge more cannons that come through. After I gather my surroundings and make it clear that no more cannons are coming through, I try to find an exit to the cell I am in. Turns out the first cannon shot made an exit for me breaking multiple cages including mine in the process. All the other prisoners have escaped and I'm guessing all the patrolling marines have gone to chase them or to escape.

The cannon shot made it sure that no person was in the room and unfortunately for me the shot destroyed all of the keys to my arm shackles. I got lucky and got a cage towards the middle making me a harder target for cannons.

After waking up enough I leave the prison. It didn't take me long to get a full understanding of the ship.

* * *

3rd POV

The pair have done a big number on the marines. All of the marines on the ship have been ordered to take care of the intruders. Some have been asked to take care of the escaped prisoners.

"Sir, he has escaped. The marines you sent to take care of him has said he had escaped."

said a marine grunt to his captain.

"Shit! As if this could go any worse. We didn't want that man at all to escape! We even chained him up in Kairoseki even though he isn't a devil fruit user!" The marine captain yelled. "MEN, if that prisoner is on the main deck, ignore the intruders and with your full power, kill that man!"

Three more of the intruders have gone onto the deck. A guy with a long nose, a guy with sunglasses and black hair, and a girl with short orange hair.

"Oi! They have someone really dangerous on their ship. You two! Once you are finished we need to get out of here as fast as we can!" yelled the the one with the long nose.

"I think we should listen to him! If the marines are scared of him even with shackles then he must be hella strong!" yelled the guy with the sunglasses.

"Why are you even here if you aren't going to help!?" asked the swordsman in a yell.

A young marine just jumped from the stairs leading to the lower decks. He looked as if he was running from the devil himself. "He-he-he-he is coming." he said before he passed out from fright.

At that moment everyone on the upper deck could hear the stairs creaking as someone comes up. All the marines froze up and stopped what they were doing to slowly aim at the stairs. The marine captain draws his sword and clutches it tightly. "Everyone get ready. He is coming." he says trying to refrain from stuttering.

In a single flash the man coming from the stairs runs at the marine captain and kicks him in the chest sending him flying into the sea within only one second.

"What the hell!? How can he cross the deck within only a second!?" yelled one marine. "He isn't human!" yelled another. All of the marines not bothering to shoot at the man standing at the railing who just kicked their captain tens of meters out into the ocean.

"So, the real battle begins here." the pirate swordsman said, readying his swords.

The man was still in his sideways kick stance. He lowers it and slowly turns around readying for another attack.

He exposes himself to everyone else showing what he looked like. He had on a t-shirt and shorts. He also wore high sports socks and sandals. He had dark, messy, red hair and dark red eyes. He stood at a stature of 188 centimeters with a lazy look on his face.

Both the man and the swordsman take stances of readying to fight only to be stopped by the pirate captain among us.

"Oh, it's been awhile August! Shishishi." said Lucy.

Everyone else responds with "EHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

1st POV

"Yo Lucy. It's been three years hasn't it?" I say.

"Yeah it has. Shishishi."

"Oi Lucy how do you know him?" says the guy with the long nose.

"He's a friends of mine. I met him when he landed from the sky on my island." Lucy says "Oi August will you join my crew?"

"That is one of the first things you have to say after we meet again after three years. No how are you? What have you been up to for the past three years?"

"You said that if we met again after three years you would join my crew." she continues "So will you join my crew?"

"Lets get to that later. Are these your comrades?" trying to avoid the evident answer.

"Ah yeah I forgot" she replied.

"I'm Zoro" said the swordsman.

"I'm Usopp, the captain of the crew." he said smugly. "Oi, I'm the captain." Lucy said.

"I'm Nami, the navigator." Nami said. I stopped on her and had to cover my nose slightly in case of a nosebleed to come.

"I'm Johnny, a legendary bounty hunter along with my brother Yosaka which is on their pirate ship." said the guy with sunglasses. Already knowing why the two were there I decided to skip questioning what he was doing.

I completely forgot about the marines that were there until one of the braver ones shot bullets into the air. All the other marines seemed to hate him at that moment as they had been sneaking away while we were talking.

"Why don't we finish up businesses here." says Zoro.

…

After we finished taking care of the marines we departed from the area on the Straw Hat's ship the Going Merry. Before we all got comfortable, Usopp decided it would be better to interview me similar to how he did with Robin. He still didn't trust me fully even though I am friends with Lucy.

"What is your name and age?"

"My name is August and I am 18."

"How did you know Lucy before?"

"She explained it well enough. I landed on her island and we became friends after her friend on the island healed me. I just left because I wanted to train for three years before I wanted to become a pirate."

"You landed on her island? Why were you even in the air?"

"I messed up and I got fired by a cannon from North Blue to East Blue."

"Uh, okay. What is your occupation?"

"A strategist or information broker."

"Do you have experience in pirating before now?"

"I was a pirate for three years before so I wouldn't be considered a rookie."

"Have you done anything overly horrible to make the population horrible?"

"All I've ever done that would be considered illegal is being a pirate. I haven't killed anyone if that is what you mean?" the interview started to trigger old memories I didn't want to remember. "Is that all. Are you convinced that I won't murder the entire crew."

"Yes. Is there something wrong with trying to be safe."

"You say you are a pirate but wouldn't that mean you are always in danger?"

"Don't go to specifics here."

I decide to change the topic. "So where are we going?"

"We are going to the baratie. It's supposed to be a really good restaurant on the sea."

…

3rd POV

It was almost midnight and Lucy and Usopp were the only ones awake. Lucy had gotten up to get a midnight snack and Usopp was wide awake thinking about how dangerous could August be.

Lucy tried sneaky back into her hammock before being asked by Usopp "Other than what you said before about August and what he said, is there anything else you can say about him?"

"Eh, how did you know I was awake." Lucy responded surprised.

"Just answer my question."

"I suppose you have sensed his presence. It's almost dominating like he is really strong. But he has always had that. When I first asked him to join my crew, I was nervous because his presence was so different, as if he was a really strong pirate like the Pirate King's."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter three is out. I meant to upload this yesterday and have chapter four today but I didn't realize I was going to be busy. Still dropping hints of what August's path could be about. This chapter was meant to be short as it is when he first joins the crew. The chapters should get to about chapter three's length after this chapter. Favorite and/or Follow if you enjoyed and review if you want to convey thoughts or ask questions about the series. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 4: Beginning of the Baratie Arc

**The beginning of the story line. Most of everything after this will be part of the canon story line.**

 **Reviews:**

 **blackkfirekingkoncor: Believe me, it's going to get a lot more interesting by the time we get to Arlong Park.**

* * *

1st POV

We had to travel an extra day to get to the baratie. The reason for them being off course was because of a slight storm blowing them off course when Nami was not paying attention to the weather. To think that was the reason I'm with them now…

"Here we are! The oceangoing restaurant!" Johnny yelled waking me up from a nap.

"Brother Zoro! Brother Lucy! Brother Usopp! Brother Nami! Brother August!" Yosaku goes along with him.

"Does he have to call me brother?" Nami replies.

"Hmm?" Zoro says waking from a nap as well.

"Ooo." Usopp says from the crow's nest.

"Oi!" Lucy yells.

"Uhh, why the hell did you have to wake me up!?" I yell from the boys room.

"What do you think?" Johnny and Yosaku yells ignoring me.

"What a huge fish!" Lucy yells out.

"Wow!" Nami says.

"It's so cool!" Usopp yells.

I get out on the deck too see a marine ship right next to us with visible marines from the deck. 'Uh, I just woke up and now I have to deal with this shit.'

"A Marine Ship!" yells Lucy "Where'd it come from?"

"I hope they don't blast us." I hear Usopp mutter. "Oi, we're not pirates!" Johnny yells hiding behind the railing. "Look! Who's that guy?" Yosaku says doing the same thing.

"Why are you so scared?" I ask them as I come up to where they are. I'm wearing only shorts as I just woke up.

"We don't want to be seen with pirates in which we hunt." they say simultaneously.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you go and hitch a ride on a pirate's ship while claiming you are the partners of the first mate?" I reply.

"I'm Lieutenant Ironfist Fullbody, minister of the marines." a guy on the marine's ship says. "Who's the captain? Speak your name."

"I'm Monkey D. Lucy, we just made our pirate flag yesterday!" Lucy says instantly.

"Yesterday?!" "Ha ha ha! What amateurs!" the idiot "brothers" say. I was hating them more and more everyday. "I'm Usopp." mutters the liar.

I went to the kitchen to look for something to eat completely ignoring the conversation that broke out between the marine and the idiot duo. All we ate were minor stuff that Nami could cook easily since Sanji had yet to join our crew. I just grab an apple from a barrel and walk out of the kitchen. As soon as I leave enough to have my body exposed Lucy comes barreling into me full force knocking us into the railings.

"Oi Lucy what the hell?" I yell at her.

She gets up hastily and says "Sorry" really fast and run backs to where the others are. 'The hell? Since when has Lucy ever been like this. Normally she's laughing her ass of when she barrels into someone.'

"What did I miss?" I say as I come up to them rubbing the fresh bruises you know who gave me.

"Lucy tried knocking back a cannon and hit the baratie like a complete idiot." Zoro says.

Lucy yells "SORRY!" and runs into the restaurant.

…

We were waiting for Lucy to return back to the sip before Zoro said "Why is Lucy so late? Maybe they made her work for a month?" as he says the last part laughingly.

"A year more like." I recite what the head chef said from the manga.

"If the chef is that kinda guy then that would be right." Zoro replies.

"Why didn't she tell them that is was an accident caused by those marines? She's too stubborn!" Nami says face-palming.  
"She's way to honest. Haven't you noticed that?" I ask her.

"Why don't we go and see her? And we can eat there too." Usopp says "What do you think?"

"Why not?" says Zoro and me.

As we walk to the baratie, there are loud shots that arise from the baratie signally that Lucy did something. 'Arguing with the head chef if I remember correctly.'

We walk into the restaurant with a fight just beginning. Lucy, the head chef (forgot his name), Sanji, and some other chef were the center of attention with a big argument between Sanji and the head chef with Lucy being entered every now and then with occasional comments. While that was going on we just went to an open table and sat down to watch.

The argument still went on until the doors were slammed opened by a marine. Upon entering he yells at the pink haired Lieutenant marine, "Lieutenant! Lt. Fullbody! It's an emergency!"

Every diverts their attention to him. "I'm very sorry sir. But our captive has escaped from his cell!" the marine continues, "Krieg's crewman has escaped! Even seven of us can't catch him!"

"That's crazy! How can he have any strength left!?" Fullbody yells from the ground not bothering to get up, "We caught him three days ago, when he was nearly dead, and we have not fed him since then!"

The crowd is freaking out yelling "Krieg Pirates?" in shock and "That's the strongest pirate in the east blue!" by some others.

The marine desperately yells out "Forgive me!" before being shot by a new customer.

"Here comes another customer." says the chef standing with Lucy and Sanji. "I hope he doesn't disturb my restaurant." the head chef says. "A pirate?" Lucy says trying to add in a comment. Sanji just continues to smoke the cigarette he was been smoking.

The pirate goes to an empty table and sits down. "Just go and get me something to eat." After nobody moves he adds "This is a restaurant, right?"

The chef walks over to the pirate and asks him "Do you have any money?" shocking the crowd.

"I'll say it again. So you'd better listen. I am the customer. Get me some food now!" the pirate yelling.

"That chef will die." musters Fullbody.

"I'm sorry, sir but do you have any money." continues the chef.

"Will a bullet suffice?" the pirate puts the gun to the leaned in chef. "Because I don't have any money."

With one big sweep the chef using both his hands pounds the pirate into the ground effectively breaking the chair and maybe the floor. The crowd goes wild with the yelling of amazing and what power.

"Patty you broke one of my chairs!" yells the head chef. 'Is that all he can think about is his furniture. When we walked in he was arguing with Lucy, for "breaking his furniture"' I thought.

"What power!" Lucy yells with her usual antics.

"If you don't have the money then you aren't a customer." the chef called Patty says cracking his knuckles. The crowd goes wild once again. "Ho. Your stomach is growling loudly"

"I just farted idiot, now get me some food."

"Get out! You are not a customer." Patty yells throughout the restaurant. "This is only a restaurant that welcomes only customers. A poor pirate like you, I won't give a crumb!" Out of the corner of my eye I can see Fullbody running out of the door.

Patty then kicks the pirate out. When he comes back in he yells "Everyone please continue dining!"

"Wow the chefs here are really strong." Usopp says. 'Sanji goes to the kitchen going to get food for the pirate if I remember correctly from the manga' I thought

"I think only one or two chefs other than him are actually that strong." I reply to him. "If all chefs were like that here than this place would be turned into a fighting center within a few months after it was made."

Lucy still stuck around in the center before leaving to get outside. "I'm going to go see how long Lucy is supposed to stay here for." I say to the rest of the crew. Nami has a strange look on her face almost like suspicion.

I purposely go to a different exit so that I can enter into the conversation that would enfold between Sanji and Lucy. Before I know it I can hear the conversation began between the two.

"I've found a good chef!" I can hear Lucy say from the top floor. "You really are cool! I want you to cook for us." Lucy continues "Hey chef! Would you like to join me? Please become my pirate chef."

"What" says the pirate and Sanji simultaneously.

Lucy jumps down and sits on the railing to the sea. "A pretty girl?!" Sanji then swoons. "So you're a pirate huh?" Sanji continues swooning.

"Even if you are a girl, I will have to decline that offer." Sanji broke the news to Lucy "I have business here."

"No! I refuse!" Lucy says. "I refuse your objection. You're a really good chef, so I want you to become a pirate with me."

"Ah! A pretty girl wants me to be a pirate with her. But I still cannot accept."

I decide it is time to enter the conversation, "There is no hope, you can't refuse."

"Oh August you were here." Lucy say. "Who the hell are you?" Sanji says changing from his swooning to his normal expression in seconds.

"I'm August, I'm a friend of Lucy." I introduce myself. "But anyways you really can't refuse an offer from her. She will ask you continuously until you accept and she never gives up."

"What kind of friend?" Sanji asks me standing up for a fight.

"He's a comrade of mine." Lucy says without hesitation.

"Oi. I never recalled that I joined your crew." I sweat dropped.

"Are you anything other than a friend?" Sanji said rising in anger. Lucy was a bit red after that comment.

"Does it matter to you waiter." I say back.

"I'm not a waiter, I'm a cook. Totally different, shithead." Sanji begins the argument.

"Pervert why do you care about a girl you haven't even met before?"

"Excuse me for interrupting." the pirate said. I completely forgot about him, and I just remembered that he was important and I tried to remember his name.

"What!" Lucy, Sanji, and I said simultaneously.

"My name is Gin and I work for the Krieg Pirates. You're a pirate, right? What's your goal?" he continued.

"My goal is One Piece." Lucy said proudly "That's why I am heading to the grand line."

The pirate, Gin, looked shocked by that statement. "You said that you were looking for a chef. I don't guess you have many members right?"

"I have 6 people including August and Sanji." Lucy says. "Why are you including me!?" Sanji and I say at the same time.

"You aren't a bad person so I'll give you a piece of advice." Gin said. "Don't ever go to the grand line! You're still young, so don't waste your life there."

"If you want to be a pirate you have to explore what's out there." Lucy said unfazed by what he said.

"He's right." I said smiling "The grand line makes what's out here look like a nursery home. But that's what makes the adventure so much more fun."

"He's right that it's no joke there. The grand line is just some part of the ocean." Gin continues.

"Really, do you know a lot about the grand line?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"No… I don't know a thing about the grand line. And that's what makes me so afraid."

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter of Reincarnation is finished. I meant to finish this a yesterday but I was just lazy and didn't complete it. This is a lot harder than I thought. This is my first story so I didn't really know what to expect in creating chapters. I have to read the chapter first and then read it as I'm writing to make sure I am getting everything correct. I then have to change things around to fit in the addition of August and the gender swap of Lucy. Also to point out I will follow the manga. There will not be any filler arcs in the story. This is also going to be the average wait time for chapter to be released. Or at least I hope. I might of made mistakes while writing this. I was sick when writing this. I will also accept some OC's for my story but I cannot take a lot and I will not add all of them into the story. Favorite and/or Follow if you like the series and review if you want to convey thoughts on the series or to ask questions. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 5: Lucy's new job?

**Sorry this chapter was late, I really am. There is two reasons why this is late. One I was lazy and didn't really feel like writing at all. Two, this was a busy week at school for me. I had an exam and multiple 100-point projects were due. So you have my apologies. Now let us get on with the chapter.**

* * *

I left back for the table with the others after Lucy and Sanji were caught lazing around outside. When I got back food was already at the table.

"You didn't bother to get me anything." I said in a fake depressed tone.

"You spent an awful amount of time there?" Nami said to my return.

"I'm flattered that you were so worried about how long I was out there." I said with a smile. "But seriously, I got into a conversation with a chef along with Lucy. Oh, and she has to stay here for one year." I tried hard not to laugh my ass off when I said the last part.

Nami and Usopp both gasped in shock at the last part but Zoro just laughed at it. "She's such an idiot." Zoro says chuckling.

"The head chef here is really strict isn't he?" Nami said.

"So what are we going to do in the meantime while she is here?" Usopp says.

"I'm just here for the ride so you guys can have fun figuring it out." I said leaning back in my chair.

"I guess I will become captain then." Zoro said with a smirk.

The next few minutes no one said anything and they ate in silence while I just laid back in my chair. Finally out "waiter" err… waitress (Even after three years I'm still not used to it). "You!" Lucy said in surprise. I sit in my chair normally and look at Lucy. I was unfortunate to sit right next to where she is standing.

"Oi, what's wrong August?" Usopp said.

I had gotten a massive nosebleed from what our waitress was wearing. She was generally wearing her normal clothes, the red button-up shirt and her blue shorts with sandals. But instead she was wearing her button-up shirt with the top buttons not attached to fully expose her breasts. Now they weren't massive breasts like time-skip Nami and Robin, however they are indeed big. Her shorts which went to her knees were replaced by the same look of the shorts but instead they went to halfway to her thighs giving a few of her skinny legs. To go along with that she wore a maid-like apron which still gave a view of her cleavage.

I had to grab my napkin to stop the stream of blood coming from nose. 'I should've expected this. This is supposed to be a European like restaurant maybe even french based dare I say. I don't really know. It's been so long anyway.' "I'm alright." I muffle out from the napkin.

"What's up 'waitress.'" Nami said turning to Lucy not saying a word about my predicament.

"I heard that you have to work here for one year." Usopp said no longer with the shock he had from my nosebleed.

"Can I change our pirate flag?" Zoro snickered also ignoring what happened to me.

"You're comfortably sitting and enjoying food while I'm suffering." Lucy yelled at us. "Don't you think it is unfair!?"

"Take this snot." She said muttering.

"Unfair, but we have our own rights." He said turned in the other direction.

"That's true." Usopp said holding back his laughter. Nami is also doing the same, and I am trying to stop the nosebleed in a rush.

"This restaurant is very good." Zoro said grabbing the booger water, "It seems unfair to you…"

"But why don't you drink it yourself?!" Zoro shoving the drink down Lucy's throat. Lucy falls to the ground on her back and starts flailing around and clutching her throat. "What are you doing!?" she says from the ground.

"What about you? What the hell are you doing?" said Zoro.

Both Nami and Usopp were laughing their asses off. I sat there about to pass out from lack of oxygen because of the napkin forcing back anything into my nose.

"Fucking hell. Of course I had to get a nosebleed at that time. I was about to die from holding back laughter and blood." I yell after I finish. 'At least the laughter emptied all of the blood' I thought.

"If you weren't a pervert maybe that wouldn't of happened." Zoro said sitting back down angry from Lucy.

"Oh! Thank God I've met you today. Oh Love! You can just laugh at me." said the love cook rushing over from the table he was just serving. "As long as you are with me, I can become a pirate or an evil-being. Oh, but our destiny is so doomed!"

"Is that because of me?" said the head-cook.

"Old man?!" Sanji responded.

"This is a good chance. You just become a pirate." the chef retorted. "We don't need you here anymore."

Oi, old man." Sanji said after the words sunk in. "I am the second chef of this restaurant. You told me that this restaurant doesn't want me anymore. What do you mean?"

"You always fight with customers." the head cook said. "And whenever you see beautiful women, you always flirt with them."

"Your food is not that good. You will drag this restaurant down. Everyone here doesn't like you, and I think you know that." he continued. "Therefore you need to leave and become a pirate or whatever. The best thing is that you'd leave this restaurant as soon as possible."

"What are you talking about?! You think that I am not upset with this crazy old man!" Sanji yelled at the chef, Zeff was his name right (I am bad with names), "For whatever reason, you despise my food! Anyway I won't leave here even if you told me to!" Sanji grabbed Zeff's collar.

"You dare hold my collar little brat!" Zeff flips him into our table. Miraculously we all grabbed our food. Strangely no one said anything about Zoro carrying a dish on his head. 'Wasn't he originally meant for Buggy's crew if I'm correct? I wonder why Oda changed his allegiance.'

"Dammit!" Sanji said on the ground.

"Bah" Zeff says walking away. "Listen. I don't care how many times you tell me to leave this place. But I will be a chef here forever!" Sanji yelled getting back up. "You got a problem with that!? I will stay here until you die!"

"I won't die, for 100 years." Zeff said hardly reacting from what Sanji said.

"Watch your words."

"That's good, you got permission from the owner. Now you can join my crew." Lucy said out of the blue suddenly next to Sanji.

"Did you not here what I said." Sanji said.

"I am so sorry for the mess. As an apology, I've come with a fruit in macedonia along with some Gran Mane wine." Sanji said turning his attention back to Nami.

"Ah." Nami said happily clasping her hand together. "That's very kind."

"That's okay ma'am."

"Hey!" both Usopp and me say simultaneously.

"How bout us?" Usopp said walking up to Sanji. "This is unfair, gallant chef."

"You've ordered a hot tea, and you're still unsatisfied?" Sanji retorted out of his lovey-dovey mood.

"What? You want to fight? Beat him up Zoro!" Usopp commanded.

"Do it yourself." Zoro said sweat-dropping.

"This is delicious." Nami said enjoying Sanji's dish. Lucy was slowing coming in to steal some of it.

Usopp and Sanji got into a fight about Sanji's "gallantness."

"Oi, Nami don't you think you are enjoying this a little too much?" I said to her.

"Not at all. I think I am going to try and get free food as well." she said almost whispering to me mischievously.

"So are you going to get free food for all of us or only you?" knowing fully well what her answer was, I tried to convince her to get free food for all of us.

"Why should I do that? Besides you aren't even with us." she said almost knowing what was coming.

"I don't have any money. I used it all up for food before I got captured." I say, "You should do it because do you really want to deal with all these chefs when they learn that we have hardly any money?"

"You guys can deal with that." she responded.

"And they will suddenly ignore you when that happens, I'm also sure that your other crew members might bring you up when that happens."

"Uh, fine. I'll do it." she said not bothering to continue. "I have to stop their fighting. Would you stop fighting for me!" she said turning to them and putting on a pout.

"Yes ma'am." Sanji said immediately.

"Who will do that for you!?" Usopp yells.  
"I mean I would, depending on how I feel." I mutter to myself. 'Shit I didn't mean to say that. At least no one heard that,' Zoro gives a look at me, 'And maybe not' I thought

"By the way mister chef." Nami says.

"Yes ma'am." Sanji has a perverted look on his face.

"The food here is quite expensive for me, so…" She says to him.

"Don't worry. It's on the house for you."

"I am so happy. Thank you very much." Nami says hugging him. Sanji looks as if it was the best day of his life.

"But you still have to pay." Sanji says looking at the rest of us at the table.

"Oi, Nami remember what you said?" I question her.

"Yes I remember, I will get to that."

"This tea is good." Lucy says stealing Usopp's hot tea.

"You are very tricky." Zoro says sweat-dropping.

"You'd better be careful with me." Nami said giving her mischievous look. Sanji walks away all smug and happy going over to help a couple of girls who just entered.

"OI! Where is the new waiter!" a chef yells from upstairs.

A chef who is serving a table spots Lucy and yells at her to go back to work. Lucy gets up almost immediately and runs back to the kitchen with so little as a "See you guys!"

* * *

 **A/N: Once again I am sorry this is late. Either tomorrow or Saturday I will release another chapter covering the rest of this chapter and the next chapter of the One Piece manga. Feel free to send me OC's in whatever format. I might use some of them but I cannot promise I will use them all. Follow and/or favorite if you liked the story and review if you want to convey thoughts or ask a question on the series. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6: Don Krieg's Entrance

**I'm back with another chapter. I know I said I was going to upload this on Halloween but I was really busy Saturday because of family over and Sunday I had homework that I didn't finish from Friday that also took up the day. Monday - Thursday I was busy with the gym and had only about an hour of free time and then today I finally had time to write. Also how was all of you all's Halloween. Let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

For the next two days we alternated from eating at the baratie when we needed food and staying at the ship. It was early in the morning before something interesting happened. We were all up except for Johnny and Yosaku who were still getting up from sleeping on the deck.

From the baratie I could hear multiple people yelling at the top of their lungs, "DON KRIEG'S PIRATE SHIP?!" Someone else yelled, "The hourglasses beside the skull mean that time's run out for their enemies… There's no mistake! It's Krieg's pirates!" "What do they want!" yelled someone else.

"Whoa! This is bad! Let's get out of here!" Usopp yelled.

"Look's like something interesting is finally happening." I say cracking my index finger with my thumb.

"Interesting? What the hell do you mean?" Usopp says to me continuing to panic.

"Brother… set sail! We don't want to die!" Johnny and Yosaku say as they are waking up.

"Though something seems off?" I say as the ship comes into full view.

"What? What's wrong?" Nami says from the lower deck peering from the railings.

"The ship...is a complete wreck." I continue as the ship is fully seen. The ship IS a complete wreck. It's figurehead has a quarter of it torn off. The sails were all ripped beyond use and some of the masts were torn apart. Overall it looked like it went through a blender for a bit. But that was all we could see with the baratie in the way.

"It must of gone through a typhoon, I wonder what it could of done it to such a big ship?" Zoro says with his hands around his katanas like he would when something is about to happen.

"Or who…" I say, "Who knows what could've done that from where it came from." What I said spooked everyone else but Zoro. 'This is when Mihawk comes in. It feels totally different then when you watch or read it in the comfort of your home.'

I could barely see two figures leave the ship and walk towards the entrance. One small man and a large man with a big cloak. 'Gin and Krieg I suppose. I wonder how many survived their encounter with the greatest swordsman of this time.'

After a few minutes of silence from the restaurant there was a sudden burst of people rushing out onto a ship that was docked. The people were so desperate that people were jumping over each other and is even climbing the boat to rush off.

"I've had enough of waiting and sitting around. I'm going onto the ship to get some action. Whether or not you guys follow me is up to you."

"You were right saying that it is better than sitting around." Zoro says following me.

"Oi you two are crazy! Why the hell would you want to go in there!?" Usopp said as we were leaving, "Do you want to be killed."

"Your captain is in there. Are you not worried about her at all?" I reply, "If you are going to stay with this crew till its end then you need to stand beside the captain unless ordered not too. That is the basic rule of all ships, pirate or marine."

That caught Usopp. He stood there for a few seconds debating what to do. "Fine. I'll stick by my captain. I will become a brave warrior of the sea!" he yelled to the world. He follows us as well.

"While you guys are going to go do that I'll stay here and protect the ship." Nami said. I knew what was her real plan but there was no point in stopping her.

We got over to the baratie and we took a side door into the baratie. We walked over to a table behind the scene. As soon as we sat by watching there was a certain someone yelling her catch phrase.

"Hold it right there!" Lucy said, "The one who will be the pirate queen will be me."

"W-What did the waitress say just now!?" the chefs were saying. Sanji was seen swooning muttering his antics.

"Hey, stand back down kid!" a chef yelled, "Or you will be killed!"

"I'm not standing down, especially on this point!" Lucy said defiant.

"Did you say something, little brat?" Krieg said, "I'll be nice enough to let your comment just now slide…"

"It's fine, you don't have to let it slide. I was only stating the truth."

"This ain't a game." Krieg said getting upset.

"Of course." came Lucy's smart aleck response.

"Did you hear that just now? Even Krieg couldn't make it in there!" a chef yelled.

"I won't say anything bad so let's just give up on going to a place like that!" Usopp began muttering.

"Just keep your mouth shut." Zoro responded.

"Usopp you still seem to be scared." I said antagonizing him.

He reacted to that and after our presence was clear to be there he said to Lucy, "You planning to rumble Lucy?"

"Need a hand?" Zoro said smiling.

"Finally some action." I say.

"Oh hey, August, Zoro, Usopp." Lucy said not really reacting to us. "No it's fine you can just stay sitting down."

"I came here for action and I don't plan on sitting around." I respond standing up.

Krieg laughs after that little conversation, "Those are your crew mates? A rather small bunch aren't they."

"What're you talking about?! I have two others." Lucy said.

"Hey you just counted me, didn't you." Sanji said sweat dropping.

"I'm not with her crew." I say sweat dropping.

"Don't joke with me, punk! Even my fleet of 50 ships and 5000 pirates, were utterly destroyed by that devilish sea in just seven days only because we lacked information." Krieg began yelling.

All the chefs were gasping about that comment. Usopp was shitting his pants and utterly panicking about why we should leave now.

"Heh, sounds interesting." Zoro said.

"Even as a bluff, your comments just now show how completely ignorant you are to reality! If there is one thing I hate, it's empty boasting like yours." Krieg continued, "Keep saying that and I will kill you right on the spot once I get back from unloading this food."

"As for the rest of you I will give you and extension. I'm going to go give this to my subordinates, and then return back here." Krieg said beginning to leave, "I suggest you leave this place if you don't want to die. The only things I need are this ship and Zeff's log." Krieg said as he left, "If any one of you still feel like dying even after I warned you. Then so be it! I'll bury you to the bottom of the sea eternally."

"Only one week. I thought it should've been more for someone who boasts so much." I got a few glares from that one.

"Sanji… please forgive me." Gin said crying, "I had no idea that this would happen."

"There's no need for you to apologize." Zeff said. "The cooks of this restaurant acted of their own free will, and is a result of that."

"Sir! How could you of all people side with Sanji!?" one of the higher ranking chefs asked Zeff. "That's right! He's the one to blame for all of this." another one said, "he just wants to destroy what's important for you sir."

"Sanji were you planning on using this mess to become the next head chef." the same chef yelled at Sanji, "Or have you completely lost it."

"Silence!" Zeff thundered, "Have any of you been hungry enough to die? Do you know how truly terrifying and painful that is, to be stuck in this ocean deprived of food and water?"

"What do you mean sir?" a chef said.

"If you got time to cry over spilled milk, then just leave this place using the back door!" Zeff retorted.

"I'm going to stay here. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I backed down." a chef said. "Same." said others. "Not that I have anywhere else to go." others said.

"What're you all doing!?" Gin yelled, "Haven't you realized how powerful Don is?"

"Oi, Gin." Sanji said smoking, "As a cook it is my duty to feed someone who needs food. But the ones that come here are already fed. So if I kill them you better not complain. If someone is planning to steal this ship then I'll kill that person without a second thought. Even if it's you."

"You save a person only to kill them afterward." said the big chef(I told you I struggle with names.), "Some guy you are."

"Shut it, shitty cook."

"Hey!" Lucy says to Zoro, Usopp, and I, "What do you think about him? Pretty good right?"

"Who cares! If we don't get out of here soon." Usopp said losing his shit.

"Calm down. Our enemies are injured pirates." Zoro said to try and calm him down.

"You really are a pussy Usopp." I say just to add something in.

"That's right Zoro. And besides, I have to fight with that guy. If he truly is strong then he and I can are going to butt heads eventually anyway."

"Lucy you act like an idiot but when needed you actually say something smart." I said questioning her brain.

"Oh that's right, Gin." Lucy turned back either ignoring my comment or not bothering to respond, "You said you didn't know anything about the grand line. But you guys went there?"

"What I don't know is the truth. I just can't believe it… I just don't know if we spent those seven days in the grand line or hell…I'm still questioning it." Gin said as if he was going insane. "...He just appeared out of nowhere."

"To think that all 50 ships of our fleet…" Gin said scared as hell, "...Were destroyed by a single man!"

"WHAT!?" The entire ship yelled but me. I already knew who it was and from what I was used to, this was not number one on my WTF! list.

"The entire Krieg fleet was destroyed by one man!?" everyone continued to yell.

"We had no idea what was going on. Our ships just sank one by one." Gin continued, "And if it weren't for a storm, the main ship would of been gone as well."

"I don't know how many of our ships managed to survive." Gin kept crying, "It's just too terrifying to be true. I don't even want to think about...that hawk-eyed man whose gaze could kill anyone."

'So, the GOAT is here to wreck the day, can't wait to see an ass beating' I thought. (A/N: Shit I might get some hate for that.)

"WHAT!?" Zoro yelled.

* * *

 **A/N: So the next chapter of Reincarnation is done. This one came out later than I said. I know, I'm sorry. I get busy at school, especially during finals. This week wasn't filled with tests but I was busy with a 125 point project in one class. Also the chapters are meant to be longer it's just that I don't have time to do them. Procrastination might not have something to do with it. On a side note, the Chapter 806 was amazing. Got me hyped, though it doesn't take much to do that. Anyways hope you had a good Halloween. Favorite and/or follow if you enjoyed and leave a review if you want to convey thoughts on the series or ask a question. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 7: Mihawk's entrance

**The next chapter is here. The first chapter with an actual combat scene. I want to know how do you like the way I describe fights with this chapter. There should be one or two more chapters of the baratie arc not including this one and then we will begin the Arlong Park arc. In case you guys aren't past Alabasta there might be some spoilers in this chapter and onward. Well enough talking, let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

"How could an entire fleet be sunk by a single man?" the chefs yelled.

"That had to be…" Zeff began saying, "the work of the hawk-eyed man, without a doubt."

"Hawk-eyed man?!" the chefs continued to yell."

"You're saying that you witnessed a man, whose glare was as sharp as that of a hawk doesn't necessarily prove it was him." Zeff continued, "but the fact that he sunk your entire fleet, is more than enough to prove that it really is him…"

"H-Hawk-eyed!?" Usopp said in shock, "Who's that?"

"Beats me?" Lucy said relaxing as if nothing overly important was just said.

"He's the man I was searching for…" Zoro said.

"Huh?" Lucy and Usopp said simultaneously.

"The man with hawk-eyes, also know as the greatest swordsman in the world." I say to answer everyone's questions.

"Kid… you know your information." Zeff said looking towards me.

"For a pirate going to the grand line, you would need to know a thing or two." I respond.

Zoro muttered something about Johnny mixing something up.

"Hm? What about Johnny?" Lucy asked him.

"No, never mind." Zoro answered.

"Did he bear some ill grudge against you guys." Sanji said to Gin, "For him to destroy your fleet like that."

"I don't remember anything like that! He just attacked us all of a sudden!" Gin kept yelling from the floor.

"Perhaps you disturbed your afternoon nap." Zeff offered.

"That's bullshit! You tell me he destroyed our fleet for that!" Gin yelled.

"That is nothing compared to what someone's reason could be in the later parts of the grand line and the New World." I say.

"A place where even the abnormal is normal." Zoro said. Both Lucy and Usopp looked at me questioning. "Hee hee! That sounds like such a thrill! We definitely need to go there." Lucy said afterward. Usopp was freaking out about what Lucy said.

"But with this it looks like my own goal, is inextricably tied with the grand line." Zoro said smiling, "considering that man is there as well."

"You… how do you know these things." Zeff said to me again, "and it's not just research."

"I know these things because of research but my sources aren't the average kinds."

Before Zeff could say anything more Sanji said to us, "...Bunch of idiots you are, you are the type that will rush to their deaths."

"True but I'd leave out the idiot part." Zoro said back, "Ever since I decided to become the greatest swordsman in the world I threw away my life."

"Anyone who dedicated themselves to a goal like becoming the greatest swordsman or becoming the pirate king," I node to Lucy, "throw away their lives not only for its risk but for also for what is takes. They know fully well what they are in for and what they will get out of it. There is no point in saying for them to give up, if they really mean to achieve that goal."

Zeff smiled at that and Sanji muttered, "What a load of shit."

"Hey retards, haven't you realized what situation we are in right now!" the big chef said, "The gigantic galleon that's right in front of our restaurant belongs to Don Krieg, the strongest of East Blue! You can continue your conversation after we get out of this mess." After he finished there was a big yell from Don Krieg's ship.

"So they're awake." I say, "so the fight begins."

"HERE THEY COME!" the chefs yell. Everyone sits up ready to fight, Zoro lays his hands on his swords, Usopp hides behind the table, Sanji lights another cigarette, and Lucy and I crack our knuckles. The galleon comes into full view of the baratie.

As soon as it started it ended. The ship was then cut into into three pieces as massive sword slashes cut through it.

Everyone including me was in complete shock. I only remember parts of the series like the basic plots for the arcs and who joins when but I had not remembered something like this as Mihawks entrance.

"WHAT!." Everyone yells. From the galleon someone yells, "DON KREIG, OUR SHIPS BEEN CUT."

The straw hat crew realizes what could've happened and run towards where their ship is docked. Zoro yells, "Shit, Johnny, Yosaku, and Nami are there." I follow them.

We get to where the ship should've been docked and the ship is nowhere to be seen. 'So Nami has already taken off.'

"Brother Zoro!" Johnny and Yosaku yell from the ocean below.

"Yosaku, Johnny! Are you guys alright? Where's the ship, Where's Nami?" Zoro yells at them.

"About that bro…" Johnny says.

"She's not here anymore." Yosaku says.

"Nami took the ship and the treasure and sailed away!" they said.

All three of the straw hat crew yell, "WHAT!"

"That man... He is here." I say, "The hawk-eyed man."

Zoro looks over to me "What!?"

Yosaku and Johnny get onto the baratie and immediately grovel before us before telling us the whole story. Nami baited them into thinking she was changing but she instead pushed them off when they turned around. She then takes off with the ship not bothering to help them.

"Damn that woman! Just because she was acting all nice recently, I let my guard down for just a second and then this happens." Zoro said punching the wall.

"How dare she pull a fast one on us!" Usopp yelled.

"Wait I can still see our ship!" Lucy pointed into the distance.

"Yosaku! Johnny! Do you still have your ship!" Lucy said to brothers (or are they best friends?) in which they respond with a yes.

"Zoro, Usopp!" Lucy turned to them both.

"There is no use. No one will come chasing after that thief." Zoro said.

"B-But she took our ship!" Usopp yelled at him, "That ship is important."

"I want her to be our navigator, no matter what." Lucy said to them.

"Fine. Why do I have to follow this bothersome captain." Zoro said walking to the brothers boat. Usopp was following him.

"Go with them too August." Lucy turned to me.

"No. I am not in your crew so I don't have to take orders from you. I have no reason to go with them. The only reason I stuck with you was to get a ride to a ship vendor or something, not to join you. I have my own reasons for not joining." I say to Lucy, "Now, I am here to help the baratie defend against the Krieg pirates and perhaps the Hawk-eyed swordsman."

"Okay." Lucy said.

"You're not coming Lucy?" Usopp asked.

"Sorry but I can't." Lucy responded, "I still haven't paid this restaurant back for what I did."

"Be careful." Zoro said to Lucy, "the situation here is getting crazy."

"Yeah, don't worry."

Another yell came from the broken galleon, "It's him! Don Krieg it's him! The one who destroyed our fleet!"

"It can't be… is that… the hawk-eyed man…!?" Zoro said in shock.

"The greatest swordsman alive, Hawk-eye Mihawk." I say.

Zoro jumped over to a piece of a ship near where Mihawk was located. As he is going over there. A pirate starts shooting at Mihawk in which the bullets are redirected by Mihawk's sword. 'Such swiftness and grace. Can that even be possible for such a murderous weapon.' I thought about Mihawk's movement and sword. This is nothing compared to when I saw it on T.V.

"Wha… it missed?" the pirate said.

"He deflected it. It'll be the same no matter how many times you shoot." Zoro said now on the boat piece of debris, "he changes the bullets trajectory with the tip of his sword. I've never seen such graceful movements."

"Did you cut this ship as well? Zoro asked Mihawk.

"I did indeed" Mihawk responded.

"No wonder." Zoro smiled nervously, "you really are the strongest."

"Three-swords could this be… Pirate hunter Zoro?" the pirate said laying on the ground beneath Zoro.

"I set sail to meet you!" Zoro continued.

"...What do you aim for?" Mihawk asked.

" **To be the strongest**."

"You said you are free, right?" Zoro continued, "so let's have a duel?"

Behind Lucy and I, Usopp yelled, "We are going to lose sight of the ship!"

"So here it begins, the strongest swordsman of east blue versus the strongest swordsman of the world. Roronoa Zoro vs Dracule Mihawk!" I yell so that everyone could hear me. I got looks from every pirate, every chef, and Mihawk himself.

"If you are competent swordsman by any means, you would know that there is a massive strength difference between each other." Mihawk not bothering to respond to my comment, "But still you challenge me. Is this bravery or ignorance."

"It comes from ambition," Zoro said putting Wado Ichimonji in his mouth, "and a promise to a friend."

"To be honest, I never thought I'd be able to meet you so early on…" Zoro said talking as if the sword didn't hinder his talking. 'How the hell does he do that?' I thought, 'Maybe I will ask him if I ever see him again.' 'I did say I was going to leave as soon as I can, but I stayed because of the Don Krieg invasion for some excitement. Whether I help them with Arlong or just leave will what I will need to decide…'

"A waste, if you ask me." Mihawk said crossing his arms.

"Just what're you planning with that?" Zoro asked Mihawk who pulled out a toy only about the size of his hand.

"I'm different from those brutes who use everything on just hunting a rabbit." Mihawk said getting into a stance, "though you may be a swordsman of some renown, this is east blue ,weakest of all the seas separated by the grand line and red line."

"Unfortunately I do not have anything smaller." Mihawk continued.

"There's a limit to how much you can underestimate me…!" Zoro said rushing at Mihawk, "You better not regret it when you die."

"Hear me little frog, this world is bigger than it seems to you." Mihawk said not moving even after Zoro rushing at him.

" _Onigiri!_ " Zoro yelled. He had crossed all three of the swords at one point and slashed. However it was stopped with one sweep of the arm from Mihawk. All Mihawk had to do was put the toy sword into the intersection of all three swords.

"Zoro?" Lucy muttered.

"Brother's Onigiri was stopped?" Johnny yelled. "His signature attack that sends his opponents flying was stopped!" Yosaku yelled with him.

Zoro hesitated after Mihawk stopped him and began a flurry of stabs and slashes at Mihawk from multiple directions. But that was also stopped by Mihawk.

"Come on Bro! Show him what you got!" Johnny yelled.

"Shut up!" I yell at him, "your constant cheering is getting annoying."

"What burdens you so? What do you still desire at the extent of your strength?" Mihawk asked Zoro after they stopped fighting for a moment, "weakling?"

"How dare you call bro a weakling!" Johnny yelled, "We should teach you a lesson!" Yosaku said as well.

"STOP! Johnny, Yosaku! Don't interfere!" Lucy yelled keeping both of them back. 'Why should a man's fight trigger the intent of honor if she is a girl?' I had gotten used to Lucy as a girl slightly, 'Unless her brothers somehow taught her that?'

I turned my attention back to the fight. Zoro started another attack on Mihawk and put both his swords behind the sword in his mouth. He yelled " _Toragari!_ " As others before it, Mihawk stopped it but this time it was a strike to Zoro's chest, right below his heart.

"Bro!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled. Lucy struggled to keep them back.

"Do you wish for me to pierce your heart thus?" Mihawk asked Zoro, "Why do you refuse to step back?"

"Beats me… I don't really know myself. But I get the feeling." Zoro said, "that if took one step back, I'd lose something very important, a promise or an oath, or whatever would be broken and that I could never return to where I am today."

"Yes, such is defeat." Mihawk said neither of them moving from their stance."

"So that's why I can't."

"Even if it means death?" Mihawk asked.

" **I'd much rather die."**

"Kid… tell me your name?" Mihawk asks pulling the toy sword from Zoro's chest.

After doing a flashy sword maneuver Zoro said, "Roronoa Zoro."

"I shall remember it, for your strength is not often seen in this world." Mihawk said putting his hand to his own sword, "And to pay respect to you, I shall end this duel with my black sword, the world's strongest."

Some pirates and chefs yelled out, "He unsheathed it!"

Mihawk runs at Zoro taking a stance with his sword, "Die!"

"Bro, that's enough!" Yosaku yelled.

"It's over." I say calmly enough to where most people could hear me. Lucy and the brothers looked at me for a brief second before turning back.

" _Santouryu ougi! Sanzen Sekai!_ " Zoro said also taking a stance to the attacking Mihawk. However it was in vain as Mihawk cut through both of Zoro's normal Katanas and cutting Zoro in the chest. Zoro sheathes his remaining sword and turns around to face Mihawk and puts both his arms out sideways almost looking like a cross.

"What?" Mihawk muttered.

"A wound on the back is swordsman's shame." Zoro said

"Splendid!" Mihawk said back. Mihawk swings his sword cutting Zoro from his left shoulder to his waist of the opposite side.

"ZORO!" Lucy yelled.

"BRO!" the brothers yell.

"This is the power of the grand line? Even the pirate hunter couldn't compare?" pirates said.

"It's simple! Just throw away that ambition!" Sanji yelled out at Zoro who fell into the sea.

Lucy stretched her arms out to the piece of the galleon that the two swordsman dueled. Johnny and Yosaku dived into the water to save Zoro. The event caused some commotion in the crowd and some people were saying does she have a devil fruit.

"Fear not." Mihawk said not turning around to Lucy who landed behind him, "that man is still alive."

"Zoro!" Lucy yelled at Zoro who was picked up by the brothers who then carried him to their boat. They yelled at each other to apply medicine and Usopp came over carrying medical supplies.

"I am Dracule Mihawk! It is much too early for you to die." Mihawk yelled, "know thyself, know thy world and become strong Roronoa."

" **No matter how many months or years pass by, I shall stand here at the top of the world waiting for you! So forge ahead with that fierce conviction and try to surpass my sword! Surpass me Roronoa Zoro!** " Mihawk yelled out.

"To think that Mihawk would say such a thing." Zeff said.

"Girl, what do you aim for." Mihawk turned around to Lucy.

"Pirate King!" Lucy remarked.

"A tough path indeed." Mihawk replied, "even tougher than surpassing me."

"Whatever!" Lucy yelled out, "I'm doing it anyways."

"And you, boy." Mihawk turned to me, "Everyone here was scared of my presence but you. I never realized someone like you were here, especially with your presence. Too think that three people of incredible stature are all in the same pirate crew."

"I am not with them. I am still a lone pirate. And the reason I never feared you is because I no longer care about my own life." I yell out to Mihawk. It was true that I had lost value in my life. I could no longer fear anything other than harm for those that I care about now. After I was reincarnated into this world I lost the value for my own life.

"Interesting." Mihawk replied smiling.

After that little conversation Zoro raised his sword above where he was. "L-Lucy can you hear me?" came Zoro. "Yeah!" replied Lucy.

"Sorry for worrying you… I know that if I don't become… the world's strongest swordsman, it will embarrass you." Zoro said once more.

" **I swear! That I am never going to lose again! Until the day I fight him and win… I swear! To never lose again!** "

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter of Reincarnation is out! I want you guys to review about what you think of my combat system. Does it work, Can it be improved, or is it good as it is? And also if you didn't get it already, bold writing in the story means memorable quotes or lines. Though I won't be doing all of Lucy's "I will be the pirate king" sayings, only the memorable ones. Believe it or not this was also meant to be longer and covered more of the baratie arc. About up to when the final battle will begin, which is about maybe double the chapter. I also want to know whether my OC should talk more often. I've been wondering whether to try and force him into some conversations and overall change some of the layout of the arc to suit and added character. Also last but definitely not least, thank you for over 10 favorites and follows, keep it up guys! This concludes the seventh chapter. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Battle Begins!

**This was supposed to be released a month ago. Or that is what I thought would happen. I never expected I could get the unluckiest turn of events. First I get like four exams in one week for my four biggest classes. Then as soon as that is done I have vacation for a week. I come back to some more tests and to top it all off I get my finals. And that finally brings me back here. Finally have time to produce a chapter, hope you guys don't hate me. Also in case you don't read the A/N at the end I suggest you do as it contains a bit more information and if I'm going to be on vacation or something. Let's get on with it**

* * *

" **I swear, that I'm never going to lose again! Until the day I fight him and win… I swear to never lose again! Any problems Pirate Queen?!** " Zoro yelled.

"Hee Hee Nope!" Lucy said smiling.

"You two make a good team." Mihawk said turning around to depart, "I'd like to see you two again, sometime in the future." 'So I'm just a lost thought eyy.' I thought after not including me into that statement but then again I won't be with them for very long.

"Hawk-eyes!" Krieg yelled, "Did you come all the way here for my head, the infamous ruler of East Blue, Don Krieg?!"

"For a while yes." Mihawk said not turning around, "but I've already enjoyed myself here so I'm going to return to my nap."

"No need to be so curt." Krieg trying to provoke Mihawk, "you may have had your fun but I sure haven't!" His subordinates were yelling at their captain to stop.

"How about you die before leaving!" Krieg yelled.

"You never learn do you?" Mihawk reached as if grabbing his sword but instead fired a smoke bomb which allowed him to leave. The bomb also blew up the ship below it sending everyone who didn't react into the ocean. Lucy fortunately got away and stretched her arms to the baratie and hanged from the railing. 'It would've been hell for me if she got wet, with what she is wearing.' I thought with blood spurting out.

As soon as getting a safe grip on the railing Lucy turned around and yelled out to Usopp, "Usopp! Go on ahead!"

"Alright!" Usopp yelled back, "Zoro and I'll get Nami back so make sure you get a cook! Once we have 5 people in our crew, let's head to the grand line!"

"Yeah! Let's!"

"Oi, Usopp wanting to go to the grand line? What the hell." I say.

"Way to ruin the vibe." Usopp yelled at me with shark teeth.

They were sailing away before Sanji yelled out, "They're coming! Those damn pests."

"Oi, Old man if I chase them away, will you let me off the hook?" Lucy said still not getting up from the railing. Zeff replied with a yes.

"Finally the fight begins. What I was looking forward to!" I yell out.

"Oi kid, in this kinda fight you don't want to look forward to it." Zeff said looking at me out of the corner of his eyes, "especially one with Don Krieg involved."

"Want help Lucy?" I reached my hand out for Lucy. A quick sure came from her and she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. I look back to Zeff, "I've fought people stronger than Krieg. This is no big deal for me."

"Even then, no normal human being should look for a fight unless they know what they are doing."

"Jesus, what the hell are you sticking on my ass for? I thought we were all cool" As soon as I finished talking everyone could hear a roar come from Krieg's ship.

"Oh! Looks like they are fired up as well!" Lucy said.

"Where's Patty and Carne?" Sanji asked.

"They're busy with battle preparations!" some Cook replied.

"Only in times like these, go to the control room and open the fins." Sanji said to that same cook.

"Wouldn't that just give our enemies a foothold?"

"Doesn't matter." Sanji replied, "the old fart wouldn't let us fight in the restaurant." The cook listens and runs to wherever the control room is.

"Let's get started!" Lucy yells from within the restaurant behind us.

"When the hell did you get over there?" I yell at her.

" _Gomu Gomu no…_ " came from her, " _ROCKET_!"

She launched herself at Don Kriegs destroyed ship. While soaring through the air she prepared for another attack. "Followed by _Gomu Gomu no..._ " She yelled in the air, " _SCYTHE_!" The attack knocked down the entire wave of Don Kriegs men. Before she landed, she grabbed onto a broken mast that was still attached to the ship to stop her from landing into the water.

"So the grand line is teeming with people like her?" Sanji said, "her fighting style is so beautiful!" he swooned.

"The grand line does have people like her, but not everyone is like her." I turn to Sanji, "But while she may seem strong, she is more weak than strong compared to the captains on the later parts of the grand line."

"You really know a lot about the grand line." Sanji said turning completely serious, "You make it seem like you've been there."

"I assure you that I have never been there, though I didn't just turn a pirate recently. I was with another pirate crew before it disbanded. My former captain taught everyone else what the grand line was and it's secrets." I reply, "that is how I know about the grand line."

"Why did your pirate crew disband?" we were stalling time until the pirates got onto the baratie.

"Personality issues. Everyone began to have a really big ego." I say turning back to the pirates swimming to our ship, "I myself was one of them."

"Wait are you…" Sanji tried asking me before a big yell resounded throughout the area. "Baratie's Naval Weapon! Sabagashira, No. 1." The first yelled, "If you don't want to die, then get the hell out of the way!" came the second. The baratie fish head moved from its position and turned towards the swimming pirates. The mouth opened revealing cannon holes from inside the mouth. It fired almost immediately after being exposed taking out a good number of the many pirates. And then right after that the so called "fin" was fully raised giving a good area to fight. As stated by the cook before, the opposing pirates spilled onto the newly raised platform. Both sides got hyped up and charged at each other. The battle had begun.

 _3rd POV_

The "Sabagashira, No. 1" turned to Krieg himself before the two idiots at the wheel tried to fire the cannons again. It ended in failure as Krieg grabbed onto the cannon before yelling out, "I'm Don Krieg, the man who'll rule the world's oceans." and he launches the big figurehead into the restaurant with insane amounts of strength. The spectacle offered lots of gasps and yells of shock.

"All those useless bastards… all talk and no substance." Sanji sighs. He then jumps up and with a massive kick, destroys the figurehead and sending it's two inhabitants into the ocean.

"So he really is strong." August snickers getting looks from the cooks and Sanji when he lands.

Sanji lands back on the ground and without turning around yells to August, "You sure talk highly, if you can back that up then let's have a contest…" he stops short after when he notices August isn't on the baratie anymore, "eh? Where did he go?"

Causing multiple gasps by the cooks and pirates, in a matter of seconds what seems like a teleportation August is on the broken ship.

"I'll leave all the weak pirates to Sanji and whoever else can fight." August said cracking his index finger with his thumb, "I'll take care of you instead."

"That speed… You're not some regular person after all." Don Krieg said to the newly arrived man, "So you can back up all that talk you said before."

"I can't say the same about you yet" taunted August. He then turned to Lucy and asked her, "Would you mind getting back to the baratie? You can't fight here with all the water."

"So you really are weak to water, kid!" Krieg then destroys the mast Lucy was grabbed onto with one of his many weapons.

"He just proved my point." Krieg followed up with swinging around the weapon and slamming it into the remaining part of the mast that Lucy was holding onto. The attack launched her to the baratie.

"I've heard people say you are a heartless man, and from what I see that is true." August turn to Krieg, "But I never thought you wouldn't have a sense of honor."

"I'll do whatever it takes to be the strongest." snickered Krieg.

Lucy flew straight into a man who was covered in armor throughout his entire body with only some of his body showing. The man was unfortunate to have the girl slam into his head. The "attack" caused a nosebleed. The man looks up and touches his nose to find blood.

"Shit." Krieg muttered. "IT'S BLOOD!" all the minor pirates yell.

"What's up with him? Insecure about his own body?" August asks Krieg.

"He hates being injured." replied Krieg.

"So he's a pussy? I never thought that the all "mighty" Krieg will allow him into his crew." snickered August.

"PEARL! Stop it! There's no need to go wild over a damn nosebleed!" Krieg yelled, "This ain't the jungle!"  
"I'M IN DANGER!" Pearl yelled out before his body set aflame.

"I'd hate to fight him. With all that fire."

"So you admit to a weakness, you little shit!" Krieg yelled as swung the mace-like weapon at the teenager. August avoids the attack by doing a no hand cartwheel, flipping over the weapon. "It's not really a weakness but rather an annoyance or a nuisance." August said, brushing off dust, "Normally I'd just roundhouse kick his head but with the flames I could risk myself from losing money. These clothes are expensive to get you know."

"So instead of being worried about injuring yourself you worry about the money that it will cost to replace those clothes?!" Krieg yelled, "You arrogant little shit!"

Krieg ran at August, no longer using the mace-like weapon, full speed and punched at August. August countered it with a duck into an uppercut straight to Krieg's jaw. Using his strength he jumps into the air above them both and follows by an axe kick onto the knocked back Krieg.

"Oi, everyone!" a krieg pirate yelled, "The captain is getting defeated!"

Krieg gets up after getting his face smashed into the destroyed boat, he appears to be unfazed. "DAMN PEARL! Before he burns the entire boat down I will destroy those fins!" He picks up the weapon he used before and he swings it downward towards the fins, almost seemingly aiming at where Sanji and Pearl are fighting. "Of course this unhonorable bastard has to do something like this." August says before he jumps into the air and destroys the weapon's end. August lands onto a mast with such force that it breaks and falls towards the baratie onto Pearl.

"Oi Krieg!" August yells jumping from the mast onto the ship with Krieg, "I'm your opponent so stop interfering with everyone else's fights!"

"Oi August, he's my opponent. I'm going to kick his ass not you." Lucy said.

"Stand down Sanji, Lucy!" someone said behind the two. "I don't want to end up fighting either of you." Gin had gun up to Zeff who was on the floor.

"GIN!" Everyone yelled.

CRASH! Everyone turned to the two figures at the corner of the fin. One was lying on the ground and the other laid a foot on top of the body that dugged into the broken fin. "This crew really does establish what everyone thinks pirates are." came the man standing up, "Assholes who don't seem to have the courage to fight like a true man!"

"August!" Lucy yelled. Lying on the ground was an assassin who had tried to sneak up on Lucy and kill her without anyone noticing.

"I left Krieg to you, Lucy." August said not looking up, "Now let me take care of this asshole right here."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Showed you a bit of what August's powers extend to. Also want to point out that this story has gotten a few changes from what it originally was meant to be. I never changed anything of the previous chapters but what the story will lead up to and what August's mysterious past and what he went through before has changed drastically. What I had before would make tragedy seem like nothing. Came to the conclusion that August would be insane after what he went through and even after the reincarnation he should still be insane. Especially his character makes him seem like what he went through is nothing and it didn't really impact him. Follow and/or Favorite if you enjoyed and leave a review if you have questions about the series or want to convey thoughts. Peace!**


	10. Chapter 9: End?

3rd POV

 _"_ _I left Krieg to you, Lucy." August said not looking up, "Now let me take care of this asshole right here."_

...

The battle was just about to continue on its way before someone yelled at the cooks and us. "Stop fighting back. I don't want to end up killing you."

Sanji and Lucy turned around to see Gin pointing a gun at Zeff who was lying on the ground. His wooden leg was also ripped off by the pirate. Both Sanji and Lucy yelled out, "GIN!"

"No matter how strong he was before…" Gin said calmly, "He's just another cook that I can easily kill at gunpoint now."

"That's it! I'm sending him flying!" Lucy said angrily as she stretches her left arm. "Wait. Let's see what he has to say first." Sanji responded.

"You want to save this man, don't you Sanji?" Gin said, "Then leave this ship!"

"Leave this ship? AS IF!" Sanji said in defiance puffing his cigarette.

...

"To me you fight very dirty." August said taking a few steps back to let his enemy catch a breath, "Refusing to fight with honor and instead take an assassin's position and do something like slit their throat or poison them. That kind of style, I personally hate."

"You say that about me but you just kneed me in my head from behind." the pirate said getting up from the broken fin. He turns to August, "I wouldn't think that that attack would be very honorable." The assassin had two daggers he held in both hands and he wore a rather ninja like outfit. Wearing skin tight clothing with a veil around his mouth like most if not all assassins do. His head was covered by a hood which was from a cloak like jacket. All of his clothing was a dark blue.

"Two things, A, you can't use what I just said about you against me. B, I had to protect a girl and a friend of mine from getting her ass killed." August said putting his hands into his pockets. "I don't really remember you at all…" he mumbles, "You seem to be some sort of an assassin for Krieg. Working in the shadows and acting like a pussy in a real fight."

"If you're trying to get a name or something, I don't like giving my name to someone who I'm about to kill." the assassin said, "But in a sense yes."

"Awful confident in your abilities." August said sneering, "I thought you would be taught at assassin school not to be overconfident, as it can lead to arrogance and death in combat."

"What would you know?" the mock worked amazingly, "The reason I'm confident is that you are outnumbered and your friends are also getting their asses handed to them. Take a look for yourself." Jeering his head over to the fight on the other side.

…

"Gin, take that gun and point it at me instead." Sanji said to Gin.

"Are you stupid?" Lucy said to him, "You'll die."

"Sanji!" Gin said utterly shocked, "But why?"

"...and your friends are also getting their asses handed to them. Take a look for yourself." the assassin said at that moment.

"If you want to die so badly…" A figure said getting up, "Then I'll kill you nice and flashy!" " _Ultra Natural Pearl!_ " The punch sent Sanji flying across the fins into the railing next to the shop entrance.

"SANJI!" Lucy yelled. She began to stretch her arm back in ready to attack the newly standing Pearl. "Don't lay a finger on him!" Sanji yelled staggering to get up. Lucy turned and yelled back, "Why didn't you dodge that!?" Sanji got up and layed down on the railing, "Cause the damn geezer, is held at gunpoint by him. Gin, you cheap son of a bitch. There's no way I can accept your conditions!"

"Why not! It's simple!" Gin yelled at him, "Just leave this ship and you can spare everyone's lives! All you have to do is leave…"

" **This ship… is the geezer's treasure!** "

"Sanji!" some cooks yelled, "I thought Sanji hated the owner!" one cook yelled.

" **I took everything away from that damn geezer. His strength! His dreams! Which is why… I don't want him to lose anything else!** " Sanji yelled out.

"Damn pipsqueak... " Zeff said, "Now's not the time to ramble about ancient history."

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled back at him, "And I told you not to treat me as a damn kid anymore!"

"Sanji watch out!" Patty yelled to Sanji.

" _Pearl...CLOSE!_ " Pearl from behind Sanji slams both fists into Sanji's head.

"SANJI!" the cooks yelled.

" _Service Pearl!_ " Pearl jumps into the air above Sanji.

"This is how we fight! This is your fault anyways!" Gin yelled, "All you need is to hand over the ship to us and it'd be all over!

"This is dirty, GIN!" Lucy yelled at him.

" _Tarnished Silver… Present!_ " Pearl then falls down head first, landing onto Sanji's back who was still lying on the ground.

"Damn it…" some cooks were saying.

"Haaahahaha!" Pearl yells out, "behold my iron wall!"

…

"He…" the assassin snickered, "now that his attention is over to the fight over there I can finally finish this overconfident and arrogant shithead..." The assassin had sneaked away from the view of August after he watched what happened to Sanji. Once the event on the other side of the fin was all over the assassin got ready to attack and snuck up behind August. August quickly performs a spinning crescent kick across the assassins face launching him a few feet backwards.

"You really thought that I didn't keep an eye on you after I watched the fight. Getting away is one of the focal points that an assassin needs to perform his duties." August said turning around to his attacker.

"Why are you so goddamn arrogant." the assassin says wiping blood from the corners of his mouth, "and how the hell are you not even fazed by the fact that one of your friends was just killed by my crew mate. Every sane and normal person would be shocked and would rush to help them. Yet you don't even boast an expression at all."

"If I truly knew that he was in danger of dying I would rush to help him." August said smiling, "But that is not the case. You pirates have made two big mistakes so far, A, thinking that you all are so high and mighty and B, underestimating everyone here."

"The only one I have underestimated was you when I first thought that our fight would be a piece of cake. No one else here is strong enough to compete with us."

"Unfortunately for you, there is two people that is stronger than me here, Lucy the idiot with the straw hat, and the man who you thought had died. Look for yourself." August points to where Sanji is.

…

"...you ate your own leg and gave me all the food...you saved my life…" Sanji was getting up from the ground after the multiple attacks on him. He punches the ground in anger.

"Sanji!" Lucy yells out.

"He can still talk, after taking my Pearl present?" Pearl says shocked.

"I'm not handing over this restaurant." Sanji said getting up fully, "and I won't let you kill the damn geezer either… He's a geezer who gave everything for the sake of one little brat!" Sanji then readjusts his tie and shouts out, " **If I can't even put my life at risk to save him, then I can never repay my** **debt to him!** "

Everyone who understood other than Zeff and I were shocked.

"Sanji! Don't do any more unnecessary things." Zeff said sweating, "I'm not so old and feeble enough yet that I need to be rescued by a little eggplant"

"Hmph, you're one to talk." Sanji said back, "If you hadn't given up your leg for my sake, then these guys wouldn't be able to push you around!"

…

"I told you that man doesn't die too easily." August says turning around to finish the job with the assassin, "Now to finish you. I originally hoped that you would be at least a little strong to actually do a number on me but I guess that's not the case."

"Eh.." that was all that came out of the assassin's mouth before August sends him flying with a Luffy-like (dare I say Lucy-like) "bazooka" palm with both hands. The attack was so strong that he flew for a good few meters into the ocean. 'Well that takes care of him then. Now to help Lucy and Sanji.'

* * *

 **A/N: This story is currently going on a hiatus. I don't know whether this would be cancelled or not. What I originally intended for this story was for August to have a tragic past that comes up here and then in the arks. He would then have an emotional shock and either overcome that event or it would also add on to his weakening mental state and willpower. His story is really depressing and to me, is a really good story, but it doesn't fit with the mood of One Piece. Most of One Piece isn't depressing and dark like how August's story is. I might come up with something later and continue to right on about this story but for now, this story will be on a hiatus. I currently restarted the series in another story called "The Ancient Family" which is similar to this.**


End file.
